


Where is My Mind

by shati



Category: Adolescence of Utena - Fandom, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: AMV, F/F, Fanvid, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, Vividcon 2014, strobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shati/pseuds/shati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a princess, and she was very sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is My Mind

Music: Where is My Mind, Yoav ft. Emily Browning  
Length: 04:39

[DW](http://shati.dreamwidth.org/38089.html) | [LJ](http://shati.livejournal.com/298696.html) | [Tumblr](http://revolutionarygirlshati.tumblr.com/post/94481418210/dw-lj-ao3-download-link-detail-dw-lj)


End file.
